Unspoken Feelings
by horikashi
Summary: Because of the heavy rain, Hori and Kashima got trapped inside the school and had no choice but to spend the night there.


Because I'm so in love with Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and HoriKashi, here's a fanfic! I don't know if anyone had done this before.. (And I think this scene is familiar with a certain episode?) Also, for the cover, I'd like to thank Kanapy for the wonderful HoriKashi art!

* * *

><p>The sky looked dark as if it would emit heavy rains and thunderstorms. Kashima stared at it from the club's window while Hori, the president of the club, was trying to rummage through the costume closet for their next play entitled "A Princess' Wish." He needs to secure that the clothes are complete and tidy since their performance would be tomorrow. <em>Silence<em>, it was quiescent. All you could hear is the sound of Hori's sighs.

"Senpaiiii," Kashima cried, her eyes still on the cumulonimbus clouds above. "We should go home by now or else we'll have to run through the rain." Hori's eyes didn't bother to look at the school's prince who is located near the window pane, doing _absolutely nothing_. "If you would just help me with these, then we can go home sooner."

Hori is not sure why did he make Kashima stay with him for a while. He didn't command her to do anything anyway, so he shouldn't be angry about her being free from stress. But as she'd always say, she's the 'best' kouhai, so maybe he's expecting her to help him without him requesting. Maybe.

Kashima clicked her tongue as a small smirk form in her lips. I knew senpai would say it, she thought. She strided towards the president and reached for his hand, "Worry not, my lady. I, your prince, will lend you my—" Just before Kashima could say her lines, and just before Hori could grab the thick script to smash his kouhai in the head, a sharp lightning flashed from the window before a loud thunder broke the moment. And after a split second, rain started to pour. _Heavy rain_ started to pour.

"Told you, Hori-chan-senpai." Kashima blinked multiple times while she glanced at the tiny water daggers falling from the sky. "I guess this is our cue to go home." Hori reluctantly closed the closet as he released a heavy sigh. The ones who is assigned for the costumes had probably checked those anyway.

"So, do you have your own umbrella?" Hori queried the tall girl beside him. She responded with a quick shake of the head and exclaimed, "Wah! I totally forgot! Although I've heard in the news this morning that a storm will pass by.."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We should've went home sooner!" Hori shouted exasperatedly. With the rolled script firmly grasped, he _almost_ hit Kashima with it. To calm himself down, the president inhaled deeply and exhaled audibly, burying the papers in his pocket. "Don't worry, I have my umbrella with me." The third-year reassured the other teen, making her flash a toothy grin.

"You're so reliable, Hori-chan-senpai! Way to go!" Kashima cheered. As Hori

ransack his own sling bag, he couldn't help but smirk a bit, feeling proud. Hell yeah I am, he thought to himself. But then, he sensed something wrong. He stopped and looked closely at his bag– His umbrella is not there. 'Damn!' He cursed.

"Pres, what's wrong?" The concern was evident in Kashima's voice. She took a peek at Hori's bag but then the male quickly turned to her. "I forgot my umbrella." Hori was still calm, though he is a _bit _panicking inside. The rain won't stop, and it's too heavy for them to just run. Plus, it's getting dark. Hopefully, there are still students roaming around the campus.

"Whaaaat!? I thought you were a reliable senpai!? I guess I was wrong..." Kashima muttered, and Hori ended up hitting her like the usual.

"I'll check if anyone's still here." Hori put his hand down and scratched his head, stepping outside.

"I'm going with you, Hori-chan-senpai!" Kashima raised her hand in suggestion. "You might be in danger!"

"Do you think I'm that weak or something? I'll go alone, stay here. Understood, Kashima?" Hori insisted with a frown forming in his face. The so-called Prince slowly nodded, putting her elevated hand down. She made a sad face and looked at her feet.

Hori eyed Kashima and sighed loudly. What if she doesn't want to be left alone, he thought. She's still a girl, after all.

"Alright. Let's go." As soon as he spat those words, Kashima jumped right to him and clung onto his arms lovingly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, senpai!" The club president rolled his eyes with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Sometimes, Kashima is _just_ undeniable.

After exploring the campus, they realized that they're the only ones left. The electricity was out and it was dark, and the only thing that produces light are the occassional lines of lightning outside. Earlier, only the rain got in their way but now, strong winds began to blow. At least the windows are closed. The two reached the club room and propelled sighs of relief. Kashima slumped her shoulders before sitting on a chair.

"Senpai, what should we do?" She asked, using her hand as a fan. "We have no choice but to spend the night here." Hori answered immediately, his hand on his chin. A night with a _girl_? That thought struck Hori's mind in an instant. Kashima's a girl. _Kashima's a girl, and he's actually spending the night with her._ His eyes widened at his own thought but then, he decided to laugh it off. "The hell you're thinking? Nothing will happen," Hori told himself inaudibly.

It's getting darker, and both of them can barely see. Kashima and Hori went near the window. At least the lightning somehow gives them light.

"Ne, senpai?" Kashima started. There was a long pause before Hori decided to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Am I really annoying?"

"Hell, you are—"

_Wait_. Hori stopped mid-sentence. Kashima is still a girl. He shouldn't tell her harsh things, since girls are very sensitive. But no, he debated. He hits her everytime even though he knows that it isn't right. But he has a reason though, it's because she's always skipping practices. This time, Kashima really did sound serious, like she was asking for some serious answer.

"–not annoying." Hori replied without looking at Kashima. "I-It's just, sometimes, you go overboard." He wasn't sure if that was a white lie, or was it his true feelings.

"Really?" Kashima's face lit up like it could provide them light right now.

"Yeah.. I guess. You're a really good actress, and since the day you came, our club shone brighter among the others. Though you bring misery sometimes, you make up with it by performing well anyway, so I suppose it's fine. And because you're here it doesn't matter anymore if I don't go out and act, because just watching you perform from the backstage is enough." Hori smiled as he spoke before he paused. "You honestly always stress me out but you know, seeing you on stage makes me feel at ease.

"I may not be showing my affection but.. I want to tell you that I like you so much. I admire you, and I'm really glad that I met you." When Hori glanced at Kashima, he saw her sleeping soundly.

Goddamn, he whispered to himself, supressing his anger. After that long speech, she'd just sleep on him? But then, he looked at her and felt lighter. He _was_ angry, but Kashima's sleeping face calmed him. At least he finally told her how he really felt... What?

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to confess!" Hori whispered to himself before turning away. "She didn't hear it anywa–" He slapped himself and said, "_That_ wasn't a confession. Nope."

The brunet once again turned to the female beside him and sighed. "You really stress me out, you know that?" He chuckled lightly and scooted closer to Kashima, placing a kiss on her cheek. Hori then rested the Prince's head against his shoulder thereafter before closing his eyes. The sky has finally quieted down, as if it was giving them a moment.

After some moments, Kashima slowly opened her eyes. She stared at nothing and smiled. She could almost hear her chest thump, and her heart was beating faster than usual. Yes, _she heard _**_all_**_ of it._

"I like you too, senpai," She whispered as soft as she could, her fingers intwining with the president's. "More than you could imagine."


End file.
